Tur2004
Beginnings Tur2004 joined the server around the end of the Fifth Era, on the 7th of January, 2019. He was invited to the server by oink99, and was then invited to the town Canada. After joining Canada, he began to create a small town near the north edge of the town, along with WqrkTKO, oink99, and Shr4k0. Fifth Era Little Ottawa Little Ottawa was a village north of Canada founded by Tur2004, oink99, WqrkTKO and Shr4k0. It was originally intended to be an outpost from which to gather materials like snow, ice, packed ice, etc. After a while, buildings began to pop up around the main tower, thus Little Ottawa was born. The town became a small market for selling specialty items, such as nether and brewing items. The town did well for a time, until people started moving out to pursue Slimefun. Most of the town's assets were moved to an orange shack on an island in the Hudson Strait. After the move, Little Ottawa became a ghost town, with only the occasional drifter stopping by to see the shop. The Orange Shack The Orange Shack was never given a formal name, but it did serve as a new base for the town's founders. The base had everything for Slimefun, various underground farms, and even a "Snow Golem Orgy Pit", constructed by oink99. This base would see heavy use for some time, until a disagreement would see oink99 and Tur2004 leave the base and create a new one off the east shore of Canada. Although this new aquatic base was lacking in Slimefun, it did make up for it in having a large slimeball farm and auto blaze grinder. After some time, the two parties reunited and with the help of Garret would make it into space. Equator After making it to space, WqrkTKO, Shr4k0, and Tur2004 began to make an underground Slimefun factory on another planet. The underground factory was dubbed, "Equator". The progress was good, having set up all basic machines and electrical items. Just as things were looking up for the group, a treasure goblin attacked WqrkTKO while he was trying to make an alternate route to the surface from the base. He lost his space suit, and a large amount of Slimefun machines that he forgot to put away before leaving. The team tried to recover the items, but proved no match for the monster. They called for the help of Garret, but he arrived too late as the items had already despawned. WqrkTKO was crushed, but Garret did help him recover his items. WqrkTKO offered Tur2004 to join him, but Tur2004 declined, as he still had plans for Canada, and thought staying there would be better. Movecrafts Shortly after returning to Canada from his space misadventures, Tur2004 got word of a possible war with The_Atlantic_Reich. Seeing how Canada had little to no defences, Tur2004 began to construct an airship which would act as a moving base for Canada's war efforts. It was fitted with 16 TNT dispensers and 10 coal torpedo launchers on each side of the craft. Shortly after the ship's completion, the war with The_Atlantic_Reich was called off. Though the movecraft would not see any battles and was stolen by AboutJoe, it did spark Tur2004's love for creating large millitary movecraft. Another noteable movecraft that Tur2004 made was his giant submarine. It was built off the coast of New Acadia (a failed town south of Canada) and acted as a portable base. Since it was made very close to the end of the Fifth Era, it never saw any use. End of an Era The Fifth Era was coming to a close, with Toto having declared war on every nation. This did not affect Tur2004, as he had made a deal with Garret that if Canada was to fall, whatever town he had there would be left untouched. Very little happened near the end of the Fifth Era regarding Tur2004. Some noteable things that happened were his aquatic base being raided by Tycutio, and Tur2004 becoming leader of Canada for the last four days of the era. Sixth Era England (FBU) At the start of the Sixth Era, Tur2004 created a town called England. This was to be the capital of the Franco-British Union. The town was founded by WqrkTKO and Tur2004, with plans for it to be the Slimefun powerhouse of the FBU. The duo got straight to work on unlocking all of slimefun. This included Tur2004 making a blaze grinder to get all the levels needed for Slimefun, and WqrkTKO getting all the dust needed to make an auto dust farm. Both of them worked hours to get that dust farm, and at last they were close. Just as they were on their way to becoming a powerful Slimefun town, WqrkTKO fell ill for quite some time. Needing help, Tur2004 turned to his neighbour: Reichspakt. Having a war loving leader, the Reichspakt had great interest in England for its potential to make powerful Slimefun weapons. Tur2004 had no intentions of war, but he knew that the only way to convince Reichspakt to sponsor him was to promise weapons; so he did. With Reichspakt now supplying him with raw materials (like coal), he could continue his Slimefun work. Tur2004 was set up to mass produce weapons, but Reichspakt had begun to crumble. It had gotten too large, and towns started leaving. Tur2004 no longer had to make weapons for them, and was free to purse other things. War! (FBU) Just after Tur2004 was free from Reichspakt's demands, a war broke out between Portugal (FBU) and Morocco over land disputes and suspected Morrocan griefing. Portugal ended up winning the war, much to the dislike of Garrett. Garrett threatened Portugal with war if they did not give Morocco land. To help prevent war, Tur2004 proposed a trade of land; giving Morocco some land in Iberia in exchange for Portugal gaining access to the Mediterranean Sea. Portugal was not happy with this trade and left the FBU. Many towns soon followed and Tur2004's nation started to die. After talking with RabbitCarrot, Donresp, and Ibnen, they decided that the best course of action was to disband the FBU and to start a new nation with Israel, France, England, and Aragon. This new nation would be The Mediterranean League. England (Med. League) Not much changed after the fall of the FBU, other than a small war with the Inca Empire after they had griefed Tur2004's railway multiple times. The Med League did however die soon after it was created, due to Tur2004's poor leadership. Bans First Ban Tur2004's first ban was for insulting the server's owner and staff multiple times. The ban was for a week, but after an appeal was shortened to four days. Second Ban Tur2004's second ban was for using speed hacks. When questioned, he admitted to using them and thus the ban was only a week long Third Ban Tur2004's third ban was only after two days of being free from the first one. It was for suspicion of using xray, and this was a permban with no appeal. Fourth Ban After being banned forever, Tur2004 adopted the personality of oink99. He played for a little bit, until confessing to the server staff about being an alt and begging for mercy. While they were deciding what to do, Garret had leaked his identity, causing ReborneLogik to ban Tur2004 immediately. Just before his ban, Tur2004 had finished his last build on the server, the HMS Hood. Aftermath With Tur2004 getting his fourth and final ban from the server, his fate is sealed. He tries desperately and pathetically to stay a part of the server's community, but it is to no avail. Legend says you can still hear his pleads for mercy, in the form of reactions in the #information section of the MCPE discord server. Category:Players Category:Banned Players